The Matchmaker
by Mistress Symphony
Summary: She is his official matchmaker. But when he decided to be her UNOFFICIAL matchmaker to piss her, an unspoken war boomed that whoever would find his/her match shall capture the other's heart. Reluctantly. Deniably. Revised: 04-09-08
1. Bankrupt

Title : The Matchmaker

**Title :** The Matchmaker  
**Author :** Mistress Symphony  
**Chapter Title :** Bankrupt

**Main Pairing :** NatsumexMikan

**Category :** Romance / Humour

**Rating :** Rated T For Teen(s) – This fanfiction may contain language and / or scenes that are sensitive and not suitable for ages below thirteen (13).

**Summary :** AU. She is his official matchmaker. But when he decided to be her UNOFFICIAL matchmaker to piss her, an unspoken war boomed that whoever would find his/her match shall capture the other's heart. Reluctantly. Deniably.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice Does Not Belong To Me.

- - -

—**Hotaru—**

"Waah! Hotaru!"

There goes again the idiotic start of her childish whining and bawling. It happens everyday and I'm "a tad" used to it.

I loosened a button of my blouse and fan myself with my hand. Damn, it's hot. It's just spring but it seemed that the season "forgot" that spring comes after winter and produced summer instead.

I shoot a deadly look at her, temporarily ceasing on repairing of the poor old air-conditioner. However she missed it for face is buried under her folded left arm while her right arm is banging the table.

Her un-zestful mood is way different three to four months ago.

We were fresh college graduates then. Being able to top the licensure examination for engineering graduates, I immediately and easily found a company to work on while Mikan, the bawling little dummy a while ago founded this dating agency.

The money she used to buy this un-cozy shack was from her grandfather who is now resting in peace. Really, seeing this "office" which is also her "home", I feel sorry for the grandfather of Mikan: his money has gone to waste.

Nevertheless I can't blame her. This is her dream ever since we were in high school. She has always wanted to unite people.

If my memory serves correct, I think her idiotic dream started when became she some sort of a reason why her (our) sempai Tsubasa met his wife Misaki and my toyfriend (a.k.a. boyfriend) Ruka met me. Then, as if struck by "divine intervention", she started to do people's F.L.A.M.E.S., check lovecalculator dot com, read love-scopes, study zodiac signs and other stupid matchmaking mushy stuffages.

Honestly, I don't know what made her ambition to become a matchmaker. She can do prolly lot of things than this. Although I don't tell this to her, she's talented in a lot of things. Too bad that with her loads of talents, she hasn't got her most desired talent and that is Matchmaking. She sucks. The only people whom she managed to get together are the mentioned sempais and mine.

I sighed. She really is helpless.

I turned my head slowly to her table. Atop of it are ruffled and higgledy-piggledy "arranged" stacks of papers, a wood-carved tabletop that says : President and C.E.O. Sakura Mikan, and of course the owner of the tabletop.

"Shut up, you might scare our clients." I said casually and I went back in repairing the air-conditioner while still staring at her to see her reaction.

She lifted her russet orbs to meet mine and bawled louder. I think she was trying to get my sympathy. I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes I wonder why I made friends with her.

"This is terrible Hotaru-chan! We've been here for months but still we don't have a single visitor!"

I frowned her. It's amazing she just noticed it now. I mean it's so damn obvious. "That's because this stinky business isn't catchy and across the street is our ex-classmate's dating agency : Emerald Fantasy."

"Nye... nye... Emerald Fantasy..." Mikan drawled with mockery and childishly. "What kind of name is that? It sucks." she continued like a pissed child who's consistently and the "IT" on a game.

"Matchmaker sucks more." I said matter-of-factly to point out her being hypocrite, "Seriously Mikan, have you thought hard about the business' name?"

She silenced and fiddled her fingers as if finding a way to say something she can't manage to get out, "Mou... Hotaru!"

There's the answer. She didn't.

I deadpanned her. "Shut up and for once be professional."

She puffed her cheeks at my order. I can see her trying but as usual it is swing and miss. "What should I do...?"

_Quit this shit. _I wanted to say but staring to those russet puppy eyes, I gave up. No matter how much I brainwash myself the fact never changes that she's still my best-friend and I don't like her seeing miserable like this.

I promptly finished mending the old machine which now looked good-as-new and sat at the seat across her desk.

"Listen well. I am not to repeat. Let me eliminate the faults: the name 'Matchmaker' lacks creativity, the sign you made from old scraps of wood doesn't stand out, the ambiance here doesn't look friendly and accommodating, we're near on another dating agency, we lack advertisements, and our so-called 'searchers' looked old enough to be sent to hell."

Someone has to give me standing ovation for saying such long group of sentence yet she just gave me this black stare. Looks like she didn't catch what I've said.

The only thing she just understood I think is that we need funds to improve her business. Or is it now my business since I'm the one who does all the work?

"...But we're out of funds..."

I almost rolled my eyes and began to reckon how many more millions are still alive in my bank account. "You're out of funds, I am not/"

Her eyes glittered for the first time that day for hearing my offer. Being the old simpleton she is she quickly jumped out of her table and hugged me.

"You're the best Hotaru!"

"The interest is 15 percent," I added, to make me in-character but then a small smile tugged in my lips that betrayed my façade. Usually I don't "show" any facial emotions but today's okay since she is still hugging me and she doesn't see it.

- - -

—**Ruka—**

I gulped the persistent lump on my throat as I stared at my crimson-eyed best-friend.

"This is bullshit Ruka, bullshit!"

I almost flinched at the tone of his voice. I just came inside his room and his cursing greeted me. My usually cool and in-control best-friend is now in unknown rage.

Great, now how can I tell him what Hotaru blackmailed me to tell?!

"What's up?" I managed to choke out without making my voice sound so shaky. I do not fear the dark aura emitted by him, I am at fear of what Hotaru would do to me if I failed to accomplish the mission given to me.

There isn't much light on his room but I saw him threw himself at the cushioned armchair and held his head.

Moments of silence came before he lifted his now calmed expression and stared at me.

"They'll engage me to someone I haven't met." he said in his usual cool tone.

It took me seconds before the words register to my mind. Probably because it took him long to answer my seemed-to-be-forgotten question. As it registered, my brain ordered my jaw muscles to loosen up for I felt my jaw dropped a hundred miles away. Commander Hotaru's imperialistic order temporarily slipped off my mind.

"Oh no." was my helpless reply.

"I know. So I said I couldn't for I already have a fiancée."

I read his mind. "I suppose you lied?"

He nodded.

I nodded too in comprehension, then forming pieces together I said: "I think I know now. You need someone to play a role of a fiancée?"

He nodded again.

I raised a brow and folded my arms genie-style, "I don't see why you take this so hard. Any girl would die to be your fiancée—even if it's for a show."

"That's my point Ruka. I can't just show any freak in-front of my parents."

I blinked.

My eyes then filled with joyful tears upon hearing this from him. Oh god, is this a help from you? Thank you so much! Because of this I'll be able to carry out Hotaru's absolute order!

- - -

—**Mikan—**

I'm so happy!

Why you ask?

Weeelll. Today is a special day! Ooohhh... after painstakingly watching the days of the calendar go by, Matchmaker will already have its first real client!

Yay!

And you know what, I'll personally (well... not that we have employees...) assist him until he finds the girl suitable for him—this will be a very good start for us!

Hooray for Matchmaker!!

Ahem. Anyways, because today is a special day, I'm clad with my most expensive attire. I bought the whole set for about 200 yen on a sale. It's an adorable carnation pink chemise with ruffles on its middle and a black pencil-cut skirt that reaches to my knees. I'm also on pink three-inch heel elegant lace-shoes. It was Hotaru's gift on my last birthday. It's cute and pink but I never wore it before for it gave me difficulty in walking when I tried it on.

However today, as what I've said a lot of times, is a special day!

"Here they are." Hotaru's cool voice ringed inside my ears and I immediately straightened up from my dreamish reverie.

The door opened and revealed someone walking towards us.

For me, he is the perfect and most ideal boyfriend of all, Nogi Ruka (Don't get me wrong, I'm very much happy for him and Hotaru-chan) and he's not alone as anticipated, beside him stood another guy with crimson eyes and raven hair.

He is Hyuuga Natsume I suppose.

I looked at him and squealed inwardly. With him, girls would be dying to date him and would make my dating agency a booming success. Uh... but wait, aren't guys under his type are very choosy?

I scrutinized him more to confirm my theory but my purpose side-tracked when I saw what he's wearing. He's clad in a forma—wait. He's in all black and rugged. From his shirt, pants, Chuck Taylors—

My eyes narrowed in confusion as it went to Ruka then Hotaru.

Am I overdressed?!

My reflection was interrupted at Ruka's voice as he introduced us to him, him to us. I waited for Hotaru to say something but she didn't so I'm the one to chirp.

"Hi! I hope to work well with—"

I cut myself off when he inched closer. As a result, I got intimidated and recoiled.

If my squinting eyes serve me right I saw his right hand being pulled out off his pocket. I thought he's gonna shake hands with me so my awkward positioning of my defending arms was transformed into an awkward handshake—trying to cover up my embarrassment.

What he did next totally whipped me out of my consciousness.

He stood there and stared at me calculatingly then abruptly grabbed me by my chemise and imperturbably and unemotionally peeked inside my—you know where!

My mind is screaming: "Pervert!" But I'm too stunned to produce any sound from my voice-box.

I think the last thing I've heard from him before I completely lost my self to oblivion was: "She'll do. She's no harm. She's flat."

- - -

_Sym-chan_


	2. Sketching Everything

Title : The Matchmaker

**Title :** The Matchmaker  
**Author :** Mistress Symphony  
**Chapter Title :** Sketching Everything

**Main Pairing :** NatsumexMikan

**Category :** Romance / Humour

**Rating :** Rated T For Teen(s) – This fanfiction may contain language and / or scenes that are sensitive and not suitable for ages below thirteen (13).

**Summary :** AU. She is his official matchmaker. But when he decided to be her UNOFFICIAL matchmaker to piss her, an unspoken war boomed that whoever would find his/her match shall capture the other's heart. Reluctantly. Deniably.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice Does Not Belong To Me Nor Do The Other Stuffs That I Would Be Mentioning.

- - -

—**Hotaru—**

_Sigh._

All I wanted to do today was to tweak some gears and to make some money and to eat stacks of crab roe.

_Not _to control a woman in her early twenties who is currently having a childish paroxysm.

"No, no, no and have I mentioned no?!" exclaimed the childish owner of Matchmaker, over-reacting over a simple thing.

As what I've mentioned on my last talk with you, you could find her again sitting on her wooden chair as if it was a durable throne. The table was just as worse as its owner and it would be shameful if some hypnotized old geezer happened to ask for our service... Which would be unlikely. It would take a genius to transform this stupid dating agency into a successful one.

Well. I happen to be a genius and I swear with my own high-and-mighty words that I am going to do it. Think of a date. I would be your genie.

In fact, my plan is starting to roll. As you see, Hyuuga Natsume: The Most Sought After Bachelour, is at the office of Matchmaker, asking for our service.

Aren't I such a miracle worker?

I certainly deserve more than a ton of crap roes.

Anyway, I don't want you to be anxious of my brilliant mind so let's go back to the someone who's intellect is less than mine.

If you have any objections, just be sure to wear your diapers or you'll wet your pants off.

Mikan glared at Hyuuga. Cross-armed. Wearing her angriest pout.

If this was an anime, I could probably see some smoke coming out of her nose and ears.

"My job description is to find someone a date not the other way around!"

The Hyuuga costumer didn't flinch and have a pensive look. Finally, after a few seconds he spoke with full-voice, very much professional—unlike Mikan, "I am giving you business, can't you see that?"

She banged her table, even standing up to add effect. "Giving me business?! I already have a business, you _idiot_!"

He snorted then gave me a stare that could probably translate to: "Is she joking?"

I shrugged at him but honestly, I wanted to just fly away out of this "office" and deny any connections with Mikan. She could be pretty dense and embarrassing—most of the time.

He rubbed a finger under his nose. The action that people do when they're thorn between annoyance and amusement.

"What's with that gesture?! Plotting something against me again?!"

"Tsk. Noisy bitch." he garbled darkly as he shot her a wary look then got back again from his pensive state. I didn't actually hear him, as my hearing isn't that sharp but I am excellent at lip-reading.

"Hey! I've heard that! Don't bitchie-bitch me you assh—_owwll_!" she screeched and stressed the last part of her sentence. That was all thanks to me as I hit her with my novelty-awarded baka-gun.

"Calm down, dummy." I stated coolly and ambled between Mikan and Hyuuga to avoid them from wreaking havoc.

I can't afford them breaking things at "_my_" office—since I am the only one who does all the paying.

She rubbed her sore forehead and pouted her thought-to-be-cute smile, desperately pulling me to her side. Tch. As if that would work. That Mikan never learned. "But Hotaru—"

"Shut up and let me handle this." I stated and stared at Hyuuga, now seeing that letting them talk would lead to nowhere. "Give me the details Hyuuga. We can't give a bizarre service such as yours without having a background."

He gave me a calculating and wary look, only not for long. I bet he knew from the looks of me that I am not someone close to Mikan's mind-set.

"Ruka recommended this agency that's why I _somewhat_ trust that whatever we talk here will remain confidential."

I nodded, while I still need to nudge Mikan to her side to do the same.

"You know Shouda Sumire?"

Instantly, Mikan perked up upon hearing her rival's name. With a serious expression on her face, she immediately inquired, "What about her?"

- - -

—**Mikan—**

I raised a brow in amusement.

Awestricken!

I've never imagined a perverted costumer like this Hyuuga Natsume would get involved to someone as despicable as Shouda.

My face crumpled, fighting the urge not to scoff right at Hyuuga's face.

What a perfect match made in hell!

"Hyuuga-_san_, you have my sympathy." I tried to sound sincere, but I guess I am so bad in hiding my emotion because I sounded mocking. When I saw his face narrowed and turned sharp, a possible sign that I'm pissing him off, a small amount of salty water gathered at my eyes.

Then I gave in.

"My God, Hyuuga you're so unlucky! Imagine, marrying that Perm!" I remarked and inserted "haha" in almost every word.

Hyuuga Natsume clenched his exposed fist. I am betting he's resisting the urge to smack me so I inched closer to Hotaru. The nearer to Hotaru, the safer I am.

His brows were twitching.

"I am not here to be ridiculed."

"I did not make this agency to be harassed and be your date either!" I said but then remembering the oh-so-poor hellish situation he's in, I began to smile toothily. "But fine. Since you're so desperate to escape the wrath of being married to Perm—which was by the way, easy to understand—I'll help you bring that Perm down!"

_And this will be my sweetest revenge ever... Watch your hemorrhoidal ass, Perm!_

- - -

—**Natsume—**

I sat uncomfortably on her tatami mat.

—And sat again to have a better sitting position.

_Why is her tatami mat so small?!_

"Aren't we supposed to be at your _house_?"

She quirked a brow at me then walked her way to her waist-height refrigerator. I guess she has no intention of answering me.

_Fine with me. Be that way._

I leaned my face over my hand. Without anything better to look at, I tilted my head to take a peep inside her ref.

Inside it are bottles of _Coca-Cola _that were recycled and became water containers. Other than that are boring stacks of canned goods and milk cartons.

"You _are _at my _home_." she informed lately as she get a carton of _Cravendale_ milk then drank from it directly. That actually caught me off-guard as I've slipped my cheek past my palm.

Dumb-stricken.

What the hell?

This girl doesn't have any finesse—far from being sophisticated.

I frowned, having an inner battle if I should point out her disgusting action (I don't wanna be remarked as etiquette-freak) or not. She could have at least pretended she knew how to use cup when _someone like me_ was around.

"Don't you have any glass? Or cup or something?"

She spun on her heels and faced me with a friendly smile— She was like someone new.

Is it because of milk?

"Oh? You want something to drink? Let me get you water then." she offered.

I immediately shook my head. I've got a feeling that the way how she drinks her milk is the way she drinks her water.

And there's no way I would want her microbes.

"Get me _tap_ water."

"You sure?" she asked but nevertheless obeyed.

She picked a blue mug that was used to serve as a support to hold the synthetic plates diagonally but since there's still another mug (it's pink this time) supporting them, the plates merely made a clanking sound and remained on its diagonal position.

"Is that clean?"

"Of course it is!" she exclaimed, hurt, then as if suggested, she briefly washed the mug then filled it up with faucet water.

"There you go." she announced then placed the mug atop of the small square table made of wood.

"Straight from the faucet?"

She gave a curt nod with both of her hands propping on her waist. Her gesture kinda reminds me of my terror instructor when my classmates failed to answer the question she had thrown. "You said tap water and I gave you tap water. Finish it up. My water bills are as precious as my electricity's."

I picked up the mug and smelled it testily. It smelled of nothing but merely thinking that it came straight down of her filter-absent faucet, I think I am not thirsty anymore.

"Oh please! When you're at my home, stop being a richy-rich brat. I've been drinking the same water for eons and look—" she patted her stomach and as if she wasn't satisfied of how safe her water was, she snatched the water from me and drank it.

Now I _really _don't want to drink it.

"Just finish it off." I told her dryly and decided to observe more of her "house" in order to distract myself from the water-dilemma.

Have I told you, by the way, that her house turned out to be a small "room" of her "office"? I never thought that such a small room such as hers would have all the basic materials: a small bed, a sink, a closet, a shrine, a table and two tatami mats. Oh yeah, you ought to praise my eyes for being sharp because her room's only light is coming from a large, yellow candle placed on top of the closet. Or maybe I don't really have a 20-20 vision. Maybe I'm just used on my room being dark all the time.

"Don't you pay electric bills?"

"I never missed." she said triumphantly as if it was the greatest accomplishment, "It's just that I am saving my money."

"You're cheap."

"Keep that to yourself. I am only being practical."

When I didn't reply she spoke again, "Sooo... What do you want to talk about? Be quick because I still have to do my laundry."

Oh. _Good_. I almost forgot. Her shabby lifestyle, I admit, gave me sort-lived distraction.

"Do you have a formal garb?"

She looked down at her clothing: her pink top and pencil-cut skirt, stretching her arms diagonally. "Like this?"

"Go shop for decent clothes. Buy a dress. Get a life."

She glared at me but it turned to surprise when I tossed my credit card to her.

"Don't worry. That won't come off your service fee."

I actually felt ultimately superiour when I said that line.

"You're _giving_ this to me?"

I glared her. "I'm letting you _borrow _it."

Her eyes gleamed considerably and cupped her cheeks.

"Can I buy furnishings for my house too?"

"Who do you think I am, your _sugar daddy_? Do buy your own stuffs when you receive your pay."

"I thought you were rich! How come you can be so cheap?!"

I deadpanned her. "I am a _professional _business man and a pro like me use money sagaciously."

"So not! There are a lot of rich people who spend money as if they have a factory of it!"

"Amateurs spend their money stupendously lousy to brag off.

She pouted. A kind of pout in which the lips were as long as an inch.

I guess that's her way of admitting defeat.

"Still, I think you're cheap..."

And from here. I felt like I need to think of my escape plan for I've got a gut feeling that she was hoping that I would let her buy her furnishings by doing her futile attempt to trample my pride.

—So I just wrote on a piece of paper my brief instructions for my plan.

_Kyoto Imperial Palace – 20:00_

_Dress Elegantly. ACCORDINGLY._

- - -

—**Mikan—**

My black and pink Vodaphone slash Samsung... The remaining precious (not to mention pricey) thing of mine... just got whammed into a wall—a dear project of mine.

Please don't get angry. I love Vodaphones but at this time, junk mails annoy a hell lot of me. It's for the effin-th time already! I usually appreciate them, because I want my cell phone to beep at least once a day (no one's emailing me) but not now! Not when I am anticipating a call from Hyuuga Natsume!

A sound from my cell phone came.

I don't know if it's an email or incoming call because they have the same tune.

Remind me later to vary it, okay? For now, I need to amble to my cell phone.

"It better be not a junk mail that offers increase in breast size!" I thought loudly as I picked up my phone and momentarily extol it for being durable.

My eye twitched as I read the name of the one who is making an incoming call—although I also felt relieved.

It's about time!

I modulated my voice and practiced my most annoyed tone.

"Hyuu—"

"You! You stupid woman! Where the hell are you?!" that Hyuuga just happened to scream at my ear.

I flinched for a second or two and then tweaked my _poor_ infected ear. "Excuse me?! Aren't I the one who supposed to be asking that?! You're supposed to fetch me here! At my house!"

"You mean you're still at your house?! Stupid! Whatever gave you the idea that I'm fetching you?!"

"Hello?! You invited me! It's common sense!"

"Then what do you think is the purpose of giving you the dammed paper?!"

"...I don't know..."

"Tsk. Forget it! Get here! Now!"

"Wa—Wait! How?!"

"Don't you know how to use public transportation, dim—"

I hanged.

That son of a b—butterfly!

Public Transportation?!

On a dress?!

On a formal gathering on Kyoto Imperial Palace?!

With MY own money?!

How could he?!

Oh... right. I nearly forgot.

He's Hyuuga Natsume... the most sought after bachelour.

And I am at his service.

- - -

**Author's Note :**  
_...And my ideas kinda derailed there. It's a mystery that when I feel like writing, my state of thinking is hazy. BTW, I changed my penname. From "Meiko Kairi" to "Mistress Symphony"_

_Edited as of 12/22/07 – Waaa!! The worst grammar ever! _XD  
_I think I have no face to face a friend of mine who asks beta help from me! OH what shame!_

_How was it? Good? Bad? Felt nothing? Share it with me. Keeping thoughts to yourself may cause stress and headache. ;)_

_Happy Holidays!_

_Sym-chan_

**R & R Corner**

_Since that the "fad" in this fandom is thanking reviewers by posting their "nom de plume", (I wonder why) I might as well do it. XD_

_A hearty thanks to: fox-white-moon, Amaterazu Setsuko, Nadeshiko-hime, tuticuttie, Khaos-chan, babeemei, denii05, mai-chii, natsumikan023_

**REVIEW :** ..."...you were kidding about the one year thing, right?..."...

**REPLY :** I wasn't but apparently I couldn't resist not updating this fic. My ideas came rushing in.

To **Khaos-chan**: Aren't you an author from the Ouran fandom? You write HikaruxHaruhi right? Anyways, thanks for reviewing.


	3. Hyuugaism

Title : The Matchmaker

**Title :** The Matchmaker  
**Author :** Mistress Symphony  
**Chapter Title :** Hyuuga-ism

**Main Pairing :** NatsumexMikan

**Category :** Romance / Humour

**Rating :** Rated T For Teen(s) – This fanfiction may contain language and / or scenes that are sensitive and not suitable for ages below thirteen (13).

**Summary :** AU. She is his official matchmaker. But when he decided to be her UNOFFICIAL matchmaker to piss her, an unspoken war boomed that whoever would find his/her match shall capture the other's heart. Reluctantly. Deniably.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice and all related objects and characters are property of Higuchi Tachibana. This fanfiction is severely unofficial and does not have any direct relationship with the respective creator and its distributors.

- - -

_Just in case you do not know:_

Kamishimo – is a male formal clothing of the class of samurai. It consists of katanigu (upper) and hakama (lower).

Otou-sama – father.

Isamu – Japanese name that means courageous / warrior. I simply want to match my character's name with its personality.

Junihitoe – is a female dress that is worn by those who belong to the imperial court. Multi-layered. Very heavy.

Takumi –The driving thing. Takumi's the main character of _Initial D_. I know most of you recognize him. I included him because I can't get enough of _Lucky Star's _parody of it. You know, the part when Konata and others went swimming. Mine's a small parody though. ;)

- - -

—**Mikan—**

Small square room.

Full of girls.

Poor ventilation.

Suffocating.

White walls, ceilings, floor— All over. No windows.

Standardized T-shirts with a chibi picture (V-ing his fingers) of an _ugly _guy whose name I don't want to mention.

No. This isn't a Mental Ward or a jail-place for women.

Heck, a prison is much better than this place for the people there give away _FREE_ food.

Unlike here, all you've gotta get for free are spits from the lecturer—a few meters in front of me.

No. This is definitely not Kyoto Imperial Palace.

This is absolute hell for someone who has been mistaken as Natsume's fangirl!

—And it's so humiliating! I think I was even shown on T.V.!

I sighed and began imagining myself to be at that fancy party, stuffing the crystal plate with catteries to help me ran away from the current distress. It has always been my fantasy going on those parties. Heck, it's every girl's dream.

Please don't be shock. When I said _every _girl, I counted in myself as well. Believe it or not even someone like me dreamed of a fancy and sophisticated living... although I'm not really sure about the meaning of "sophisticated" as I simply associated it as a synonym for: "delectable food".

I sighed again, this time with bitterness. If that samurai guard at the party didn't block my way I would have been indulging and living in my dream.

I scowled at the memory. The scene kept flashing into my mind, incessantly pissing!

I clenched my eyes so hard that I thought veins around those would break. I kept telling my brain to stop replaying the scene but it just kept doing it—

_My determined eyes met cynical and trying-not-to laugh ones._

_Was it really hard to believe?! Was it really impossible?!_

_Did I look like I was not worthy?! Well for their information, Natsume wasn't worthy of me as well! I deserve a better fiancée! I deserve someone who would give me so much love and affection, someone who would give me worth and someone who would FETCH me every time he would INVITE me out!_

_I ogled at my one-piece dirty-white dress to disperse my fume. It was simple, I would have to admit, but I think it was respectable. Well... I wasn't sure enough... when I shopped for my clothes I have no fashion adviser with me so I couldn't exactly tell if the dressed I picked up was a vogue to the higher class._

_Thinking about this and feeling uncomfortable being scrutinized (probably inwardly being ridiculed) by a mere sentinel I folded my arms._

_How could he?! He was just the same as I was: A member of the lower class... or was he?_

_Thinking of this made me snap at him, his brow suspiciously raising._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I'm Natsume's fiancée!" I exclaimed exasperatedly at him, back of my mind actually hoping he would answer my question then I'd repeat whatever number of times he would utter._

"_Madame," his voice was sounding strict and firm. He didn't looked at me straight but I did see him stealing another glance at me, "I am sorry to inform you that my order is to let no one enter the palace without invitations, much less than an enthusiast of Sir Hyuuga Natsume."_

_I almost choke on my own spit at his allegation, "Excuse me?! Are you implying that I'm delusional?! It's true! Why don't you ask Hyuuga himself!" I stumped my foot, aware that I was making a scene._

_Perhaps, I had thought, that I could make a ruckus good enough to attract Hyuuga's attention. Then he'd fetch me and watch his face turn to shock, as he'd apologize to me over and over again._

_Then again, that was too much not to mention that I've messed it all up when I call my "fiancée": "Hyuuga"._

_He made work of his upper muscles, his hands trying to calm me down, "Please leave. I do not want to resort to something unfitted to a lady like you."_

_My anger seethed even more. "Now you're threatening me?! Try me!"_

_The sentinel gave me a trained look, almost making me wince. Finally, he made a brief call from his "walkie-talkie", reporting the situation he was in. Below a minute arrived, there, coming out from the majestic gates of the palace was the person I've wanted to see the least this very moment._

_She flicked her perm sea-weed hair, her hands folded on top of her flambouyant multi-hued dress and walked to me with a raised, belittling brow._

_Ooooh! How I wanted to get in a cat-fight with her right now!_

"_Permy!" I snarled, clenching my fists, feeling my whole body raise its heat._

"_Well, isn't it nice, I never thought I'd see my high-school classmate here... and imposing as Natsume-sama's fiancée." She scorned, "Never thought you were the fangirl type."_

_My eyes narrowed. I gnawed my teeth. This was by far, the BIGGEST insult I've taken! "Don't mistake me as someone like you."_

_She chuckled darkly, circling around and waving a large fancy fan over her that matches her dress. "Oh? Are you not? For your information, I 'am' Natsume's fiancée." she informed me with uttermost confidence. Back of her mind I knew she thought it would make me cry. Too bad I wasn't the type._

_I didn't bother to hold back a snort. I've got a script made on my mind from the time when Natsume had informed me about his plan. It actually thrilled me that I would be able to get to say it to her face this soon._

_I modulated her voice, mentally noting that I've to mimic her confidence to piss her more. "You WERE Natsume's fiancée. I'm glad to introduce to you the new one. Be nice to me." I extended my hand in mock hand-shake of introducing ones self._

_She slapped my hand away, her eyes narrowing._

_From the looks of her, her patience was thinning and it wouldn't take her long before she shred out of her costume and show the real her: An animal. A wild animal._

_I faked a smile. Inwardly I began counting..._

_1... 2... 3... 4... 4 and a half..._

"_Why you delusional ugly bitch!" she screeched, lunging high up into the air and into my path, scratching my sides with her long manicured nails. I dragged her hair as a riposte, making sure that they would detach from her head._

_A crowd started to gather but I didn't stop, neither did she._

_I couldn't. I was enjoying it! If only you knew how I've longed and imagined beating the crap out of this Perm!_

_My spirit fired up more as the crowd started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" encouragely._

_However, someone had to spoil my mood when he got between us, Perm accidentally scratching the man's face._

_I looked up to the tall man, planning to tell him with my eyes to move out. However, my plan backfired when I saw a familiar yet not familiar crimson orbs glaring back._

_I flinched, both feet suddenly rooted down into the ground._

_The man was robust, I've realized. He didn't even yelp when Perm scratched him. There weren't even red marks on his face._

_Oh yeah, just to let you know, it wasn't Natsume—but he looked like Natsume. Let's just say that this man was an older version of him._

_He was scary-looking, more than six feet. Slightly tanned and hair graying._

_My eyes slowly traveled from his katanigu then to his hakama. My eyes suddenly twitched in fear upon realizing what he was wearing: Kamishimo!_

_I was so sure he was gonna kill me!_

"_Don't you have any respect for the place?"_

_Shouda and I lowered our heads. Heck, even the wild crowd a while ago couldn't find their guts to leave. It was like if we did, he'd hunt us and our loved ones. His voice was not shouting yet it has an imperialistic feel to it that you'd have an instant urge to grovel at his feet for his forgiveness._

"_Now I know why Natsume doesn't want to marry you, Shouda Sumire! You're a disgrace!"_

_She hiccupped and almost cried, but I didn't feel bad for her. "I'm sorry otou-sama... This will never happen again..."_

"_Don't you dare 'otou-sama' me!" he snapped then turned his whole body to my direction, indicating that I would be the next victim—_

"_Now, now, Isamu-kun. You must not be harsh to this two beautiful young ladies." an aged woman saved me, not at all intimidated by him. She must be high-class as well, seeing her flambouyant junihitoe._

_What's inside Kyoto Imperial Palace anyway?! A cosplay party?_

_Maaannnn... rich people really have all, haven't they?_

"_They were plainly expressing their admiration for Natsume-kun—although I must say that they did express it wrong." She gave me a "nice" look, I shivered. "Let the community I know straighten them up..."_

Dun-dun-dun!—It turned out that the community the old lady knew was a CULT!

A cult where the Hyuuga male_S_ are viewed as gods!

Here, you would be taught how to act properly when faced in different adversities when with a Hyuuga member. Remember the shirt with a chibi face? It was Natsume! I feel so ashamed wearing it! It's crazy! Absurd! When I get out of this hell hole, I'm sure I'll be laughing out loud!

Simply imagining how we, my friends, are going to have fun at my crazy memory already makes me grin like a maniac.

My daydream was interfered as soon as someone uttered my name.

I recognized it was the freaky instructor who has a talent of speaking and spitting all at the same time.

I focused my eyes back at the white board only to find out that she wasn't there and that she was now at the front door with... Natsume.

At long last! Natsume did his job as my fiancée!

The instructor almost snubbed me, giving me an annoyed look. I know she's insulting me at the back of her mind but I don't care. I am insulting her too.

I stood up, not needing on being told what to do. As I did, I could feel the girls including Shouda sending daggers at my back. Too bad they couldn't hurt me.

'_Rot in jealousy, weirdoes!' _I though maniacally, an over-confident grin plastered at my face.

"Hi _honey_!" I greeted him in an exaggerated sweetness, pissing not only the fangirls but Natsume as well.

This is so fun! Sweet, sweet reprisal! Maybe I should call him honey more often! His pissed look is priceless!

He grabbed me harshly when I was a meter's radius. "Don't you dare call me that again." he warned dangerously in my ear, his eye twitching.

I played an innocent part, blinking both my eyes. "Call you what, _honey_?" I inwardly giggled but I might have overdone it because he stormed out, leaving me again with the bunch of skeptical, brow-raising fangirls.

"Lover's Quarrel!" I said aloud and dashed with him. Nevertheless I still managed to let out a Victory-sign, knowing it would anger and turn these fangirls berserk.

_Ah._ I'm starting to love this job!

- - -

—**Ruka—**

Give me a good reason why I have to be Natsume's chauffer.

Right... I owe him... not to mention that he recently fired his chauffer, thanks to his temperament.

A reason. Nevertheless, it's not a good one.

"Natsume," I said right after he got into his car, "Why am I driving your Porsche?"

He gave me a death glare. Obviously annoyed. "Must we talk about this again Ruka? You know why."

I can imagine my eyes twinkling. Natsume is the type of guy who'll let unnecessary taunting slide so it's a very rare sight to see him infuriated.

I mussed, leaning my head at the window pane. Judging from the reason we came here, I conclude that it was Sakura-san's doing.

Wow. I commend her for getting into his nerves unfailingly. Even I don't have a talent for that.

I looked at Natsume through the rear-view mirror and said testingly: "Oh. Your motion sickness."

I failed. He didn't shout back. "I don't have motion sickness. That driver just drives like a drunk."

I laughed, wracking my brain hard on an attempt to annoy him a little just to show you my point. "I don't know why you keep denying it but I'll bet, the ladies will find it cute. Maybe Sakura-san will too."

He snorted but no outburst. "Oh shut up. Drive already, _Takumi_."

_Swing and miss..._

Man... I need to hang out more with her to give me some tips.

"W—Wait, how about Sakura-san? I though you came here to fetch her."

_A pause._

"I did."

"We're leaving her?"

He didn't reply and I took that as I yes. Slowly and reluctantly, I drove away—just then, I saw someone chasing after us. One look at the figure and it registered to my brain that it was Sakura-san.

I chuckled, slowing the pace of the car to let her catch up. However Natsume seemed to have seen her as well that he ordered: "Don't." Of course I didn't let myself to miss the rare smirk of amusement on his face as well.

Why not?

It is kind of a comical sight. A cute lady in a long night gown (with a customized tee-shirt on top) chasing us with her bare feet, shoes in hand. This is something not seen everyday.

"Why?" I questioned, my pace still slow.

"Just driv—"

I made the car do an abrupt stop as an unknown flying object almost hit the car's front.

Seconds after Sakura-san was there, picking up her shoe. Apparently she was the one who threw it as if it was worthless as a stone. Good thing it didn't hurt any part of the car or Natsume would be furious like hell.

She stormed towards the passenger seat. Just as I thought I was gonna witness a fist-fight, some far-off voice of a man called Sakura-san's _first_ name that made her jump inside and yelled in a frantic manner: "Go! Go! Go!"

I obeyed with a confused brow raised. There was this "urgency" in her voice that she almost sounded desperate. I watched the man chase after us (rather her) but it was impossible for him to run over a car.

When we were at a safe distance, I stopped the car and twisted my upper body just so to see her face-to-face. It didn't shock me when Natsume too gave her a scrutinizing stare, squishing some answers of why was she running away from the guy.

She gulped and smiled nervously, "Uhh... Someone I owe money...?"

She said.

I doubt.

Something really smells fishy.

And somehow, Sakura-san couldn't be a person I thought that she was.

- - -

**Author's Note :**  
_I do admit that this chapter was a _"o.0" _but it's a must-have. You'll get why after a few chapters. If I won't be lazy, I'll get the next chapter next week. I know my writing's a total suckage compared to the earlier chaps, I'm sorry, my thoughts are currently muddled I couldn't think good enough. I'll edit sometime or maybe not. I don't know why am I being like this perhaps I need to visit a Psychologist. I miss my boy-pie! _T-T

_Edited as of January 31, 2008 : I added some scenes and tweaked it. I can edit it further but this is all you've gotta stick for now._

_Sym-chan_

**R & R Corner**

_A hearty thanks to: shirO-kOi, __natsumikan023, li'l kitty, defianceobjectivity99, xXxSasukefangirlxXx, 'Blue Moon and Roses', Sour Graper, chibi milktea, soul-striker, Knights' angel, tina1061_

_Thank you so much! You're all sweet! I hope I didn't disappoint you too much!_

**REVIEW :** "..hahaha!..brilliant!.."

**REPLY :** Thankies! Your review was short but it was so flattering!

**REVIEW :** "ok...this is so awesome!y'know recently i did a dance on a song 'matchmaker' and i was wearing the outfit u described on mikan!i love ur fic!"

**REPLY :** Really? What a coincidence! I don't really know a lot of western sounds but what you shared was really freaky. Do you know Yuuko from xxxHolic? What she said in episode one kinda gave me a strange sensation about this. (_The inevitable thingy.)_ XD

**REVIEW :** ..." promise me dat u will finish ur fic..."...

**REPLY :** Yup. I will. However, I don't think I'll be able to finish this one soon. Don't worry, I've got an ending in my mind. :)

**REVIEW :** ..." I can't live with that kind of poorness... wait I think I can for just a week but not years and years in it..."...

**REPLY :** Hey I remember you! You've read my LFH! I think I can live with that kind of poorness. Of course back then, I thought I couldn't. I was such a spoiled brat. But I _haffta_ grow up. I'm actually living an individual life now. I've gotten used to it actually. I'm not getting any younger. XD

**REVIEW :** "I can't believe Mikan's so poor!"...

**REPLY :** Most of you have reacted how poor Mikan was. Ahaha. I'm glad I've gotten my point across you!! :)

**REVIEW :** "Stop being so dramatic and please update!"

**REPLY :** Dramatic? What drama? XD


	4. Playing Cupids

Title : The Matchmaker

**Title :** The Matchmaker  
**Author :** Mistress Symphony  
**Chapter Title :** Playing Cupids

**Main Pairing :** NatsumexMikan

**Category :** Romance / Humour

**Rating :** Rated T For Teen(s) – This fanfiction may contain language and / or scenes that are sensitive and not suitable for ages below thirteen (13).

**Summary :** AU. She is his official matchmaker. But when he decided to be her UNOFFICIAL matchmaker to piss her, an unspoken war boomed that whoever would find his/her match shall capture the other's heart. Reluctantly. Deniably.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice and all related objects and characters are property of Higuchi Tachibana. This fanfiction is severely unofficial and does not have any direct relationship with the respective creator and its distributors.

- - -

—**Nonoko—**

_Ah_. Xiao Zhang Tea House.

The best place to savour delicious tea and strawberry short-cake.

And no, I am not exaggerating. For starters, there's an easy analogy: Coffee is to Starbucks and Tea is to Xiao Zhang.

Or do you not know Starbucks?

_Maannn... _you need to get a life if that's the case.

Anyways, I've always wanted to taste their _puerh _but I couldn't because my stipend for student-working research in a chemical laboratory (PolyKhem Researching Industries) isn't enough to fill my cravings. I've resolved before that after I've got out of this research program and established a company for chemicals I would be doing all of the eating but why wait if my dream could become a reality now?

Because, I am sitting on one of the red cushioned seats of the most expensive and popular tea house all over _Kanto_ with a big maroon ceiling fan spinning leisurely just above the cutest pink hair of all—by the way that hair was mine.

I do admit that my "fairy god mother" is not the genie I've always imagined. She was broked more than I was and according to what I've heard from our old school buddies, her business was a shit. That was why I was completely baffled when she, Sakura Mikan called me up and invited me out—HER treat.

I briefly took a look at my watch and scratch my head impatiently.

I am supposed to meet her here at seven and now, my clock says that it's now five more minutes to seven. Without her, how am I supposed to order puerh and short-cake?!

Finally, I heard a frustrated groan accompanied by a lousy sound of door being opened (not waiting for the guard to do it for her) and sat on the same round table as mine.

"You're late. _Super _late!" was my greeting to the panting girl before me.

She was wearing the jumper-skirt I gave her last Christmas. Underneath were pink long-sleeves, her black leggings matches with her converse. I've always like Mikan's sense of fashion. Blame all her magazines with _Kitade Nana_ featured.

"What? How come?" she looked at her watch which was a replica of _Louiss Vuitton_.

How did I know it was a replica?

Simple.

Mikan _never_ buy originals. She's cheap and pragmatic.

"Hey wait a minute, it's just seven!"

I gave her an even look. "You invited me and you should have gone here _before_ me. That's propriety!"

"I don't get your logic Nonoko! I told you to meet here at seven. I didn't say quarter to seven! And please I'm sick of talking about propriety. I had enough of it." she said as she sighed then noticed my watch which I deliberately placed on top of the table.

"Nice _Rolex_. Where did you find one?"

I smirked. I knew she would ask me. "Some back alley when I tried commuting from work to home."

"_Cool_!! Show me that back alley some other time, for now, I have an anger to pour."

I inwardly smiled, only Mikan could find replicas "cooler" than the originals.

"Ohohoho. I see. I can guess. But I can't conclude until you tell me the story."

—And then, she _whined_ on how she ended up pretending to be Hyuuga Natsume's fiancée. I didn't tell her this but I think she's crazy!

I mean, how can being a fiancée of Natsume be a misery?! It's every girl's dream!

Okay, I am not a fangirl of Natsume however, unlike Mikan, I know a boyfriend-type when I see one (I even had a short-lived crush on him). If I were her, I would brag it all over the universe and all the women in the world would envy me!

Although Natsume isn't a model, actor, singer—or whatever, he's been widely known as the hottest (as in super hawt) Asian Idol _ever_.

His family is famous already. His father's one of the successful innovators of computer softwares and artificial intelligences. His mother's once a model and endorser of _Vera Wang_, _L'Oreal_ and other famous, fashionable and sophisticated beauty stuffages. His brother's a certified Japanese rock icon and is rumoured to be the new _X-Japan_'s vocalist slash bassist. Because all of this, the whole Asia was expecting more from Hyuuga Natsume. And he did meet those expectations—even surpassed those.

I think it might have been too hard for Natsume to snatch attention from his other family members to him. Then, there was this International Quiz Bee contest held on Vietnam and talked about an "Einstein Boy" who aced it. He whipped the asses of the older "geniuses" on that said competition. Well, no use in trying to hide who's this Einstein-boy as you probably know it already. It was Natsume.

That's not all, I heard he skipped High School and lunged his way to Tokyo University.

Isn't he wow?!

Now after hearing this, don't you also think that Mikan's crazy?!

"He's insane!" she said for the nth time and sipped her oh-so-delicious _gyokuro _as if it was bland. "I'm telling you Nonoko, that guy is _insane_!"

"Alright, alright. Insane he is then. You've been saying that perpetually! Now _please_ tell me a different story so I can enjoy my tea again."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, he's insane..."

Oh, how I wanted to smack her head. I need a change of topic.

Just then, right when I needed it, someone caught my eye that almost made me curse.

"What is it?" Mikan inquired inquisitively. I believe she saw my face in such a horror.

"O-Over there..." I said as I disbelievingly pointed a finger on a table over Mikan's shoulder and sunk deeper into my chair.

And as I instructed, Mikan looked over her shoulder and saw a dead gorgeous blonde woman dressed stylishly in a red cocktail dress. If I remember it correctly, I saw one of those on a fashion channel. Her face was clear and porcelain-ish with a light make-up on her face. Her moves were very dainty and elegant like a feather that it would take me years of practice before I could copy it.

Sure this woman is perfect and all but that's not the reason why I nearly cursed.

Across her seat was Natsume dressed in a black, formal suit, his three buttons unbuttoned and a necktie hanged over haphazardly as if he merely put it on just for the sake of putting it on.

He was with the woman!

On my minds where words playing: _"Who is she? His lover?!"_

Well if it's a hidden relationship I can see why! Sure, the woman is stupendous and all but one look and anyone could say that she's older than Natsume.

Oh well. There has always been an unwritten rule that if a young, handsome, intelligent, rich bachelour falls in love, it's most likely to an older woman.

The woman laughed quite conservatively while Natsume gave a short little throaty chuckle.

Somehow, I feel something's wrong with my grammar. Imagine, Natsume and chuckle? Does the sentence works?

She pretended to lecture him and inched her chair closer to him. Not even having a tinnie-winnie bit of shame, she buttoned Natsume's polo and straightened his crooked necktie.

Urgh! Public Display of Affection sickens me to no end!

"Excuse me, misses?"

A waiter intercepted our free show. He was dressed in their rust-coloured uniform and peering down at us with a pitcher on hand.

"Would you love some tea refill?"

"No thank you!" I snapped, almost angrily and gave my lethalest glare. Because of him, we might've missed some important scenes.

I took a glance of Mikan. I expected her to be having her face marred with lines because of rage, fist clenching and teeth gnawing, merely waiting the time when it was right to march there and claim her fiancée. Instead I saw her searching through her _Gucci_ bag (by the way it's also fake) throwing out the things she wasn't looking for.

"Dang it! I forgot my camera!"

I blinked. "Camera?"

"I need to take a picture of them so I could blackmail him when we meet again! Then he'll be treating me nicer!"

I almost sweat-dropped. So this is what you'll become if Hotaru's your best-friend.

"Mikan, no! Go march at them! Claim your fiancée!"

Her eyes seemed hazed with confusion, then probably realizing what I've said, she smiled, "What? Why would I have to claim Natsume? That's stupid."

"_You're the stupid one!" _I wanted to say but I held my tongue. "Hello? Natsume's obviously is cheating on you!"

"Nonoko!" she laughed, "I don't care, we aren't really a couple, remember?"

I deadpanned her. Is Mikan really not jealous for a bit? She has to! She has to be!

"But the people know you are. If they knew about this affair they would mark you as a..." I trailed off, thinking of something insulting to say. Anything that could get Mikan jump into action, "...as a... poor little stupid _thing_ who's being stabbed in the back! You'll become pitiful to the eyes of others! Do you want that?!"

Hahaha. I'm so evil! So this is what you'll become if Hotaru's your friend.

Her eyes immediately darkened and shoved her bag to my chests (which hurts like hell). And just by the looks of it, I fear that I've overdone it...

"Fuck that Natsume! How dare he make a fool out of me! Let's see who's the real fool, bastard!"

I winced. _'Uh-oh... the profanity...'_

Before I could ever react, Mikan was already on her feet and marching to their table. I immediately scurried to her if by chance my assistance is needed. Well I couldn't really stop her now, could I? I was the one who "tricked" her into doing this.

"So Hyuuga Natsume," she greeted while banging the table, all eyes suddenly turned to her—or rather to Natsume, "Who's this girl?"

There written in Natsume's face was a mixture of annoyance and shock.

'_Ha! Didn't think you'd get blown up, did you?'_

Before Natsume could answer, Mikan faced the woman with a sinister grin on her face.

"Who are you, why are you talking to my _fiancée_?"

I saw Natsume clenched his fists, furiously getting up and tried to pull her (probably to calm her down and say his terrible, terrible lies. _Man_!) but Mikan wouldn't budge, merely jerking his hand clawing hers. "Stop it, _you idiot_! I won't let this insolence go any further!"

"Why not?" she snapped, "You don't want the world to know you're having an affair behind my back?" she hissed, her index finger held up to accuse him.

The woman suddenly laughed hysterically (so un-matching to her delicate, queenish aura), nudged Natsume to a side and extended a hand at Mikan, "Pleasure to meet you. My name's Amaya. You must be Mikan."

The nerve of this woman to confidently introduce herself!

"I'm Natsume's mother."

- - -

—**Omniscient-sama—**

Ayaka-san put up her best smile to ease Mikan-chan's uneasiness now that they've been left alone as Natsume excused himself to the washroom and Nonoko trudging nervously behind him (suddenly having an appointment to attend).

"You must be attached to my son." Ayaka uttered conversationally, sipping soundlessly her gyokuryo. She didn't directly look into Mikan's eyes for she knew it would just make the other lady uncomfortable. Instead, she watched her at the corner of her eyes, her bangs aiding her.

Mikan squeaked, unprepared to the statement thrown at her. She coughed, wiped some tea on her mouth's perimeter with her backhand.

Inwardly smirking at this, Ayaka already have seen through her son's plan. Although she felt bad for Mikan for causing her distress, she needed to squeeze more information to strengthen her theory. She needed to make Mikan admit the lies before it could even start.

"Natsume's such a cold kid, he never told me anything." she sighed dramatically, back of her mind she knew how true her words were. "So if you'd be so kind, could you tell me about the story of the both of you?"

Mikan gulped, not wanting to sip another tea, ultimately knowing she'd end up spiting it out again.

She held tightly into her bag. She didn't want to lie. But she didn't want to lose her job either. "I—Uh—Well—It's complicated..."

"I see." she frowned slightly and checked her watch. It has been almost five minutes since Natsume left and she wouldn't learn the chance to talk with her privately. She needed to confirm this fast. "Listen—"

"You know now, don't you?" she said glumly, still avoiding her stare. Ayaka unknowingly pressured her, and it actually shocked her that Mikan was easily persuaded. "I'm such a lousy liar and actress! Please don't sue me! I'll split with Natsume now!"

Ayaka broke into harmonious peals of laughter.

Whilst Mikan blinked in confusion.

"No need to panic. Although I must agree you're one lousy liar, I'm here to encourage whatever you and Natsume are doing and will be doing."

She must've been hearing things. "Eh?! For real?"

She nodded, grinning toothily, palming her cheek, "I too think that arranged marriages are bummers so I understand Natsume. The only problem is his father..."

"Wouldn't I know it..." she sighed dramatically, perfectly imitating Ayaka's and blindly plopping sweet cubes into her tea.

The mother peered down at her, curious, "You know, you sounded like you are engaged."

She choked again with her tea and Ayaka wasn't sure if it was because of what she'd said or if it was because of too much sweet in her tea.

When she began to stumble for words, Ayaka interrupted her for her sake, "If you want, let's make a deal. I'll pay you twice—or if you're doing good—thrice as much as what Natsume's paying you."

She didn't answer. Possibly weighing the pros and cons of making a deal with Natsume's mother.

"Find Natsume a real girlfriend, that's all I ask..."

- - -

'_I don't know if it's because of stress or if it's because of lack of good air... but my stomach's been doing backflips._' Mikan moped silently trying to smile at the person beside her who kept on sending her dark, suffocating vibes.

"Hey Natsume, what's your favourite colour?" Mikan cheerily asked, bringing out a small neon pink notebook on her left palm and a hello kitty-themed mechanical pencil on the right.

"What's with that interfering question? Moreover, what are you doing inside my car?"

She kept her smile up, although it was a struggle, "Please answer my question so we can get over this."

"Why the note taking?"

"Knowing you better!" she snappily replied, an obviously faked smile on her lips but then she sighed and submitted, "Fine... I'm finding you another woman."

His eyes narrowed. "My mother told you to do this, didn't she?"

She chuckled nervously at his seeing comeback, "Whatever gave you that idea? This is just a bonus!"

"Great!" he sank deeper into his seat, folding his arms, "This is what I need, a bonus pain in the ass."

She grimaced. He wasn't a bit cooperative. "Oh jeez! Are you always as sarcastic as this?"

"How can I not be sarcastic when there is _someone_ out _there_ who keeps sticking _her_ nose into _my_ personal life?!"

She gasped at his indifference. Here she was: doing him a _favor_ and yet, here he was: rejecting her bitterly and told her she was prying!

"I'm so sorry for my nose-sticking! At least I'm better than... arrogant... grumpy... grandpa... who is as lonely as a... shark!" she stumbled for her words. She never had verbal wars with anyone. She was usually submissive—but Natsume's different. He was so... provocative. She knew that if she lost, he'd gloat about this for eternity.

"Oh? What norm do you have to say that? I don't see you hanging out with a guy. Bet they can't stand your prying attitude."

She was taken aback, hurt, "What? Of course not! I'm just a different case! I'm sociable and nice! And—"

"Sadly," he cut her off rather abruptly, "Those qualities doesn't help you get a boyfriend." Just before Mikan could conclude he was finished he added, "I'm not sociable and absolutely not nice yet girls throw themselves to me. Naked even."

"How about you, _baka onna_?"

Angered, not knowing what to answer, she let out a mass of hot air.

A knowing smirk crossed his features, poking her nose teasingly, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

She flushed hot red, slapping his hand away in the process, "S—Soo what? I believe that my first boyfriend would be my last and we'll have children after marrying! And I'm a very religious person!"

A bulb of idea lightened up. "Such a childish dream. Don't worry, in turn of your _compassion_ I too will get you your lover."

Her blush worsened, "Why you—! You just want to piss me, don't you?"

He played innocent by shrugging but his: "All is fair in love and war." retort proved his guilt-free guiltiness.

"You know I already got a premonition of your future girlfriend. A drugstore owner! So she can take aspirins whenever she had headaches, thanks to you!"

He feigned surprise, his eyes widening almost exaggeratedly, "Wow, what an elaborated plan! Since when did you thought of that?"

"Since the time of Adam!" was her equally sarcastic retort.

"Congratulations on _almost_ humouring me! I bet your future _loving_ boyfriend would love that!"

"Yeah, I think so too! Unlike you who probably loves nothing but yourself!"

"Isn't loving yourself the greatest love of all?"

"That's so funny Natsume! Except that it came from you!"

Then there was abrupt silence and nothing could be heard but their loud panting.

Finally, "This is the reason why you don't get boyfriends, stupid."

"I don't care what you think..." she muttered helplessly, her lips protruding. Her plan about getting him the right woman for him was forgotten. All she thought was how to stop him doing stuffs that wasn't his job at the first place.

"I'm serious." he said, crushing Mikan's tiny hope, "I swear on my words tonight, Sakura. My revenge is to find you a lover."

- - -

_Just in case you do not know:_

Xiao Zhang Tea house – is made-up. I don't really go to tea shops. I only drink tea.

Kitade Nana – is a very cute Japanese singer (for me at least). If not always, she's often seen dressed like a doll. Long-live lolita fashion!

Natsume's brother - well he's definitely not Hide-sama! No one could ever replace him... (sentimental mode) XD For those who doesn't know Hide, he's a Japanese rock icon (a member of X-Japan)... but he's gone... T.T

Baka Onna – Okay, too much Hiei fever is getting into me. I've been fantasizing him since I was five or six. Besides, there are a hell lot of similarities between Hiei and Natsume. Don't you agree? Don't you?! BTW, onna is woman. Baka as you already know means "idiot".

- - -

**Author's Note :**  
_Obviously, I got lazy. I was too caught up with my month-long celebration of my graduation! Yay for me! _:P

_I was about to name this chapter: "Mama's Boy" but I've thought that I would kill the thrill—or did you guys already found out from the beginning? _XD  
_I don't want to say when to update 'coz I don't know myself... probably I'll make my lazy fingers do some fluff next chapter. Don't we all love fluff?_ :P

_BTW, I'll probably stop using P.O.V.s (except on special "occasions"). Sorry for the inconsistency! _:P

_See you next chapter!_

_Sym-chan._

**R & R Corner**

_A hearty thanks to: sHirO-kOi, 'Blue Moon and Roses', Sour Graper, sakurapetal246, lisettesakura, animexanime obsessed, Y.Daiesthai, chibi milktea, li'l kitty, Cormet, akerue, soul-striker_

**REVIEW :** ..."why did she failed to scratch his car when she threw the shoe..."...

**REPLY :** I'm sorry for not stating it quite clearly. It's because it happened to land just in front of the car. Not onto the car. :)

**REVIEW :** "did mhs inspired the chapter title?"...

**REPLY :** Actually it did. XD I love MHS. :P

**REVIEW :** ..."I hope the clouds would be clearer on the next chapter!"...  
Who-is-that-guy-questions.

**REPLY :** I've dropped a clue somewhere here. Bet you all know already. ;)

**REVIEW :** "this was awesome. One of the best."

**REPLY :** Thank you so much! (curtsies)

**REVIEW :** "..natsume can be such an as-s..but i must say, he's an absolutely gorgeous piece of as-s!.."...

**REPLY :** Totally agree! I want his aa... okay I don't want to sound perverted now. XD


End file.
